


Sympathy From the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel Ships It, Lucifer Being a Dick, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole, Lucifer Possessing Nick, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, your best friend of seven years now, happens to need to be picked up from a bar the night Lucifer possesses him. The reader, a hunter, picks him up, restocks his kitchen, makes him food, and watches the Avengers with him, unaware that this is the last time they'll see Nick. The real Nick. The reader is able to escape the house, but this is Lucifer, and he can see all of Nick's memories. It won't take him long to find the reader, and what'll happen then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    “Nick? Are you okay, man?” You ask your friend, putting a hand over the mouth of the vampire you were just about to kill. Your hand is covered in dead man’s blood, so unless the vampire wants to die slowly she won’t bite you. You can hear talking people on the other end of the phone, along with the clicking of pool balls. “You’re at a bar. God  _dammit_  Nick. Stay where you are.” You scowl. The vampire looks at you with a raised brow, her ice colored eyes watching you intently. “Sorry about that. You’re beautiful, too bad you’re an evil blood sucking bitch.” You say before swinging your machete. Her head rolls to the floor and you pour gasoline over her body and set it on fire before leaving. You hop on your bike, a black Kawaski Vulcan 1700 Classic that you’ve grown to love, and floor it. You speed to the bar Nick has been going to since his nightmares started up again, parking the bike and ripping off your helmet angrily. You tuck the helmet under your arm, running a hand through your hair to fix it.

    “(Y/N), hey!” The bar owner greets, obviously trying to distract you. You raise a brow at the woman, your icy (Y/E/C) eyes staring into her chocolate ones. “Hey, hey, hey. I haven’t even done anything yet.” The woman holds up her hands in a surrendering position.

    “And you aren’t going to.” You reply. “Nicolas, stop right where the fuck you are.” You say in a deadly calm tone. The flicker of pale blue eyes had given Nick away when he was trying to sneak out.

    “Damn, so close.” You hear Nick mutter. You roll your eyes, quite happy that he’s  _barely_  tipsy.

    “C’mon, we’re going shopping and then going to yours. Cause apparently you’re a three year old who needs somebody constantly watching over you.” You  mutter, shoving the helmet you wore onto Nick’s head before dragging him out of the bar. He crosses his arms until you take off, then he screams and wraps his arms around you so he doesn’t fly off. You roll your eyes, speeding up. You get to Nick’s house after an hour and you park your bike where his car usually is. He got into an accident recently, and his car is still being repaired.

    “What are you making?” Nick asks as you, causing you to roll your eyes.

    “What everyone makes in Pike Creek, Delaware, obviously.” You respond as you hold up the box of pancake mix and the bacon.

    “Everybody here eats that?” Nick asks with a raised brow.

    “Man, I don’t fucking know. I just want to eat breakfast for supper. Besides, it’s your favorite food so I figured I might as well.” You say as you toss your backpack onto Nick’s couch. “Don’t touch that.” You say without looking up, causing Nick to jump. “Go take a shower. Food will be done by then.” You say and you hear Nick trudge up the stairs. You get to cooking, preheating the oven as you start making the mix. When the oven goes off you quickly put in the bacon before going back to making the pancakes. Nick walks down the stairs with heavy footsteps, and you glance up as you put the last pancake on the plate. You hand Nick the plate and he grabs bacon and syrup, putting it on his food before walking to the couch.

    “Thanks, (Y/N).” Nick mumbles around a mouth full of food. You roll your eyes as you make your plate, kicking your jacket up and then tossing it onto the hanger with your name under it in sloppily written sharpie. God, Nick’s handwriting is awful. You glance outside as the wind suddenly picks up furiously. The gate in front of the house starts banging open and close and you frown, closing the windows and drawing the curtains.

    “So… Movie night? Or are we gonna marathon the first season of an anime?” You question as you jump over the couch, landing lightly on your feet and not spilling any of your drink or food.

    “I just wanna watch a movie and then go to bed. I’m pretty tired today. Been tired all day, it’s a bit weird.” Nick murmurs as he scrolls through Netflix. He settles on the avengers and glances away from the window to look at you with a raised brow, asking if the movie is a decent choice.

    “You okay, are you coming down with something? And yeah, Avengers is fine.” You say, staring at Nick with narrowed eyes. Even after the murder of his wife and kid, Nick’s always been energetic. Sure, he’s pretty depressed now, but he does his best to not stay in bed all day. You glance at the window when the wind picks up again, the fence making that stupid banging sound again. Nick looks at the window too, but just turns up the TV’s volume as he puts on the Avengers. You two try to ignore the wind through the movie, but the hunter/huntress inside you is telling you that something is horribly  _wrong_.  
  
***  
  
    You’re laying in your bed, the one in the room you pretty much own in Nick’s house, when you hear it. You’re about to pass out when Nick’s breathing suddenly gets very heavy and he scrambles out of bed. You go up onto one shoulder, listening as his ragged breathing calms a bit when he turns on the lamp next to his bed. These walls are terribly thin, and you can hear everything that’s going on in the other room. “Gotta keep it together…” Nick breathes, “Gotta keep it together, man.” Nick turns off his light and gets back into his bed, still breathing pretty heavily.

    “Nick,” You call out, “you okay in there, man? Do you need anything?”

    “No… No I think I’m goo- Ah!” Nick lets out a startled noise and you start to get out of your bed, pulling on your pants again and slipping knives and guns into the sheaths.

    “It’s you Nick… You’re special.” You hear a voice say and you jump to your feet, uncaring of the shoelace you leave untucked. That voice. You know that voice. That’s Nick’s wife. The dead one. “You're chosen.” She continues. You hear Nick whispering “nonononono” and the telltale shift of him moving, probably to cover his eyes. That’s what his doctor told him to do with the illusions. But this isn’t an illusion. Not if you can hear it.

    “Nick! Buddy, are you alright?” You call again, walking to your door slowly and throwing your voice so it sounds like you’re still on your bed. Why is this room so  _big_  suddenly? Nick gets up and you can hear him packing up the last of his kid’s things, making you wince in sympathy. For him, it’s better to think about what happened instead of ignoring the memories. You stop where you are and turn ramrod straight when you hear the swinging chair you used to play with your niece in start to squeak, giving away it’s swinging. You head for the door at a faster pace. Too bad the bed is on the other side of the master room, a few  _meters_  away from the door. Nick stops packing the things and you can hear him walking towards the chair.

    The squeaking noises stop when Nick stops the chair, but it gets worse after that. You hear the baby monitor going off, noises of a crying infant coming out of it. You nearly puke at the noises as sorrow and pain hit you as the memories resurface. You fling open your door, going into the hallway and knocking on Nick’s door. “Nick!” You shout, “Nick, open up!” All the while the baby keeps crying, and it gets more clear as Nick takes the monitor out of the box. You hear footsteps heading away from you as Nick slowly walks to the attached smaller room where your not-blood-related niece had slept. “Nick!” You shout again and the crying stops. You can hear the taller man turn on the lights and he stands where he is for a few minutes. You then hear him start walking away, but the crying starts up again. The stench of blood hits you full force and you gag out your next “Nick, dammit!”

    “No…. No…” Nick’s voice wavers, and you can hear his knees hit the floor gently. “No-o…” And then Nick starts sobbing, the noises full of pain and whimpers of fear coming from him hit you like you’ve been punched in the gut.

    “Nick! Nick, please. Open- Just- Just open the door!” You shout, nearly screaming hysterically now. Only the hunter/huntress in you stops you from breaking down, too. After about an hour Nick trudges back to his bed, turning off the lights and laying down as he blames the noises and sights on his disorder again. You slam your head against the door, but the man is asleep again. And when Nick actually sleeps, for some reason you seem to be the only one unable to wake him up easily. Another two hours pass without noises, but then you hear Nick shoot upwards in bed and crawl back to his headboard.

    “Nick… Nick… You’re dreaming, Nick.” Nick’s dead wife’s voice fills the space and you recoil. It could very well be true, and you’re hoping it is, because a few times Nick and you have had dreams that actually overlapped or matched perfectly. You’ve actually  _spoken_  with the man one time and found out the next morning he had actually been there. It’s creepy how much you two are connected. “But it doesn’t mean this isn’t real.” You are in his dream. This is his dream. Because the stench of blood is gone, and no demon or ghost is able to clean up their mess unless they’re killed. Then illusions linked to them disappear, but the blood is gone and whatever fucked up creature is messing with Nick is in his dream because it isn’t dead, but _the blood is gone_.

    “Sarah…” Nick whispers, and the odd way it sounds to you, you can tell he’s shaking his head. Maybe you’ve just gotten to know the man so well you’re able to detect what he’s doing. Or maybe being in his dream lets you know more exactly what he’s doing also in the dream. Either way, you’re able to hear a lot more things than normal.

    “I’m not your wife, Nick. I’m an angel.” Not-Sarah says, stepping closer to Nick. You only know she’s doing it because the floorboards creak  _just barely_  under her weight. You cuss and slam your fist against the door, but Nick still doesn’t hear you.

    “A- An angel?” Nick stutters, his voice breathy.

    “My name is Lucifer.”

    “Son of a  _BITCH! Nick I swear to god open this door!_ ” You scream, kicking, punching, and pounding on the door.

    “Sure… Naturally… Um, could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinkn’ before I go to bed?” Nick questions and you slam your head on his door at his idiocy. You should’ve told him. You should’ve told him what you do for a living and then  _maybe_ this night would end with Nick walking out unharmed. “ _Nick!_ ” You scream again.

    “I’m here because you’re special, Nick. There’s very,  _very_  few people like you.” People who can hold an angel. An  _archangel_  no less.

    “Nick…” You groan, your throat raw from your previous screaming. “Please…”

    “Is that so?” Nick asks, unbelieving.

    “You’re a vessel. A  _very powerful_  vessel.” Not-Sarah informs Nick.

    “And what does that mean, exactly?”

    “I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest… It’ll probably be unpleasant for you.” And that’s when you do throw up in the middle of the hallway. “But it is necessary-”

    “Okay, look…” Nick cuts Not-Sarah,  _Lucifer_ , off. “If it’s just the same to you, I think I’d like to wake up now…”

    “I told you, this is real.” Lucifer says, and you slam your fists against the door again, screaming at your best friend. “Don’t be afraid. This is your choice. You need to invite me in.” Lucifer sits next to Nick and you pound on the door until your hands are raw and bleeding in areas.

    “Even if this i _s_  real, which it’s not, but assuming it was… Why the hell would I do something like that?”  _Thank you Nick. Use your fucking brain. It’s Lucifer. How could that be a good idea?!_  You shout in your mind, slamming on the door one last time before you cry out as you injure your left hand. You lean forwards and place your forehead against the door.

    “You people misunderstand me. You call me  _Satan_  and  _Devil_ … But… Do you know my crime?” You know that Nick shakes his head, and you let out another scream at his idiotic ass as he lets Lucifer manipulate him where he needs to be. “I loved God too much… And for that he betrayed me. Punished me. Just as he’s punished  _you_.”

    “Nick, please!” You moan, you’re voice scratchy as pain flares up in your throat at the words.

    “After all…  _How_  could God stand idly by, while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds? There are only two rational answers, Nick-”

    “Don’t listen to her! Him! Whatever!” You shout angrily.

    “Either He’s sadistic…”

    “Nick!”

    “Or he simply doesn’t care.”

    “ _Don’t listen to it!_ ”

    “You’re angry. You have every right to be angry.  _I_  am angry, too. That’s why I want to find Him. Hold Him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn’t mean he can  _toy_  with us like  _playthings_.” You cut your arm lightly, and your breath catches as you realize you aren’t dreaming. This isn’t a dream. This is real.

    “Nick, don’t be manipulated!  _Nick!_ ”

    “If I help you… Can you bring back my family?” Nick’s voice wavers and you let out a scream of rage and pain. You’ve lost your friend to this monster. He’s going to agree with Lucifer and become his vessel.

    “I’m sorry… I can’t.” Lucifer’s voice breaks slightly and you scowl angrily as tears stream down your face. “But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace.”

    “How do I know you’re telling the truth. How do I know you won’t possess me then go kill the one person I actually care about in this world?” Nick breaths, and you can tell he’s crying too.

    “Because, contrary to popular belief, I don’t lie. I don’t  _need_  to.” Lucifer doesn’t need to because of the manipulation skills that you're hearing at this very moment. “What I  _need_ … Is you. Nick, I need you to say yes.” And you know what Nick is going to say next. Because you know what he’s seeing at this very moment. And that’s when you turn your back and run. You turn your back on the only one who truly cared for you. You turn your back on the man you had cared for more than you could ever admit. You turn your back on the man you finally realize that you love. And behind you, the house explodes with light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short

“Hello, (Y/N).” You’re just hunting when you’re hit full force with a fear that nearly drives you to insanity in a few seconds. You freeze up, giving the shifter you’ve been fighting for the last five minutes enough time to launch herself at you. The dog for she’s in latches onto your leg, biting down hard enough that you hear a snap that tells you your leg is broken. Of course, the almost unbearable pain that follows the crack would’ve been proof enough that your leg is no longer going to work correctly. You let out a nasty string of swears before sinking your silver blade directly into the shifter’s heart. The dog, a German Shepherd, stiffens up  and lets out a howl before dropping, shifting back into a very naked woman.

You don’t even bother looking at the shifter or the archangel you know is nearby. You sprint out of the room, nearly falling with every step. Either because your leg doesn’t work or the horrible echos of pain that shoot up your leg make you trip constantly. You make it to your car, starting it up and speeding away. You’re just slow enough that you can see Lucifer casually stroll out of the building, his hands in his pockets and a look you know so well covering his face. It looks just enough like Nick that some of the tears aren’t because of physical pain. You glance up again and swerve as you see Nick’s eyes staring at you from the backseat in the rearview mirror.

“Careful, hitting that pole will probably kill you.” Nick- Lucifer says dangerously. His pale eyes bore into the back of your neck as you slam on the breaks, causing your car to slide a bit before stopping directly in the middle of the road as it drifts a bit. You stare straight ahead, not daring to look back or in any of your mirrors.

“How did you find me?” Your voice trembles with the rest of your body, and you try to stop tears from streaming down your face. Your bone isn’t broken, it’s shattered. So is your heart, but that pain is easier to block. You’re too used to that feeling.

“You aren’t that difficult to trace. Sure, you have those markings on your ribs, the hex bags, and the wards, but those won’t stop me. Those wards are for angels, not archangels.” Lucifer says, causing you to grit your teeth, shaking hands still on the wheel of your car.

“Running won’t help me, will it?” You say, your voice but a whisper. Lucifer stare at you with amused eyes. A small grin flickers across his face.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lucifer says, his facial features held in a way that usually meant Nick was bored. You wouldn't be surprised if the devil is bored, sitting here with you.

“And gunning the engine and hitting a pole?”

“It would just cause a lot of harm to you. Wouldn’t kill you, and it certainly wouldn’t injure me.”

“Glass shard to my neck?”

“I’d bring you back.”

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” You eventually ask the question that’s been sitting heavily in your mind, wincing as Lucifer shifts and then appears in the passenger seat.

“I told Nick I wouldn’t harm you. I’m many things, but a liar isn’t one of them. You humans have warped me awfully.” Lucifer says, leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the dashboard.

“You are trying to kill off the entire human race.” You state dryly, leaning away from the archangel as subtly as you can. Pale eyes flicker over to you, and the temperature of the inside of the car drops noticeably. Before you can even reach for the door handle the locks on the car go down. You feebly try to pull up the lock, but you already know it won’t budge. You slide down in your seat, trying to ignore the dangerous gaze focused on you. You refuse to even let your eyes flicker in Lucifer’s direction.

“You are imperfect. Sinful.” Lucifer says, causing you to scowl. You still don’t look at Lucifer as you reply.

“Some of us try damn hard to fix that.” You say, regretting the words as soon as they slip off of your tongue. You clench your jaw, but it’s too late and now you have the goddamn devil dangerously interested in this conversation.

“Oh? Do you think of one of them as yourself? Do you think you can rid yourself of sin? Wipe away the mistakes?” Lucifer says, leaning close to you. In turn, you lean as far away as you can, eventually pressing up against your door.

“No.” You say honestly, causing Lucifer to pause.

“No? You don’t think of yourself as going to heaven?” The Devil asks, close enough that you could touch him without extending your arm much at all.

“No.”

“And why is that? You save people from ‘monsters’.” You can see him do the air quotations when he says monsters. You shrug, still not turning towards the archangel as you reply.

“Could’ve saved more. Some died. I could’ve saved them.” Your voice thickens a bit as you try not to cry as you think about Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick. You could’ve saved him if you hadn’t been a fucking moron and ignored the signs something was about to go very wrong. It’s your fault. All your fault. Lucifer is silent for a while, but then he breaks the silence in the car.

“Drive.”

“What?”

“I said drive. Push the gas petal, I’ll tell you when you need to turn and which way you should.” Lucifer says and you hesitantly sit up. You see impatience flash in Lucifer’s eyes, anger soon following, at your slow pace. You then sit up quickly, stepping on the gas and placing your hands on the wheel.

 

***

 

You arrive at a large house after about five hours of driving. You park the car where you’re told, then wait in the car as Lucifer leaves and goes inside the house. You quickly try your phone when the archangel is gone, cussing as you get no signal. You then try to unlock the door, and then you try to break your car’s window when the door doesn’t unlock or open. Of course, the glass doesn’t shatter and then the only thing you can focus on is your immense fear and the pain shooting up your leg. You take a knife and cut your pant leg, doing your best to avoid your actual leg.

“That doesn’t look too good.” Lucifer says, directly behind you. You jump, and then you bite the inside of your cheek so you don’t scream in pain. “I’ll fix you inside. Let’s go.” Lucifer says. He teleports you into the front room and you do scream when you hit a black leather couch legs first. Lucifer curses quietly before hesitantly grabbing your eyes. You feel something appear in your mouth and you scowl around a belt.

“Bite on it.” Lucifer says before his hands start glowing. You understand why there’s a belt in your mouth as soon as he starts healing your leg. You let out a muffled scream as your bone starts fusing back together. You bite the belt, leaving marks in the leather. Your leg burns and then cools, and you nearly pass out as your leg finishes healing. “You alright?” You don’t even have the energy to raise a brow at the question. When the archangel continues watching you you groan a bit in pain before dropping the belt.

“No.” You manage out. Lucifer actually looks a bit worried, but he drops the look when he notices you staring at him.

“Are you healed, is what I meant.” Lucifer says, scowling a bit. You frown turning away on the couch. You twist your ankle a bit before nodding, unable to speak now. Unconsciousness is creeping up on you slowly, and the edges of your vision are getting blurry and dark. You make a panicked noise as your vision starts to fade, but your hands are caught before they reach your face. Your vision fades to black, but you know you aren’t asleep. You try to scramble away from Lucifer as he holds your wrists so you don’t claw out your eyes in panic.

“Relax, I can’t have you escaping while I’m not here.” Lucifer says, his words only managing to drive you into more of a panic. Lucifer sighs like your intense fear is just an annoyance. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” Lucifer says, and you can sense him reaching for you. You scramble over the back of the couch, landing on your ass but you don’t exactly care about that small spike of pain. You jump to your feet, turning around and stumbling away full speed. You hold one arm in front of you so anything hits that before it hits your face or the rest of your body.

“C’mon, (Y/N). You’re only going to manage to get yourself even more lost.” Lucifer says, causing you to turn into a room and close the door, locking it quickly. You scramble around, cussing as you cut yourself on something before grabbing it and holding it above your heart.

“I’ll do it.” You threaten when Lucifer kicks down the door. The door lands by your feet, but your trembling hand doesn’t drop the blade held above your heart.

“Come now, (Y/N).” Lucifer sounds calm as he continues approaching. You sink the blade into you a bit, causing Lucifer to briefly pause.

“I’m not kidding.”

“Put the blade down.”

“Give me back my sight.”  
“I can’t do that.”

“Then I’ll do this.” The blade sinks in a bit more.

“I can’t let you do that.” Lucifer’s voice is right behind you and then there’s a hand on your shoulder. Less than a second later you pass out.


End file.
